


soft breaths

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Noodle do a blep, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, booping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit helps Virgil calms down.





	soft breaths

He is shaky still, as Deceit helps him to his feet. Purple hair sticks to his clammy forehead, and his eyes are still dazed, his shoulders still hitching with the force of each unsteady breath.

"In for four," Deceit murmurs, demonstrating Virgil's breathing exercise over and over, even as they walk. He came across his boyfriend tucked into a corner of the living room, unnoticed by anyone else. If it wasn't for the fact that Virgil needs him, Deceit thinks he would have a few sharp, well-placed words about that.

But Virgil _does_ need him, so in the end, he calms Virgil down in the corner, crouched in front of him, and now leads him back to his room. He can hear Patton singing in the kitchen, but he isn't sure where the others are. Remus is probably wreaking havoc somewhere. Deceit can't find it in himself to care at the moment. Not when he is tasked with such delicate cargo.

"In we go," Deceit says, ushering Virgil into his room. It is warm, almost painfully so to the others, because of the heating lamp that takes up so much of the floor space. Virgil lets out a happy sigh when he feels it, his fingers already going to his hoodie zipper. Deceit helps him out of it, hanging it on the doorknob when he closes the door behind them, so there's no chance Virgil will accidentally leave it behind. It is only in Deceit's room that Virgil feels comfortable going without.

"What do you need?" Deceit asks quietly. Sometimes Virgil just wants to sit or stand there in silence, eyes closed and hands splayed for balance, as he fights for mental equilibrium. Sometimes he wants snuggles, to be cuddled so tightly in Deceit's many arms he can't find where he ends and Deceit begins. Other times, he wants a distraction, wants a Rubix cube or video games or TV or even a coloring book. Deceit has them all, stored carefully away where he can easily find them.

"Cuddles and Steven Universe?" Virgil requests, still shy, still hesitant. Deceit gently leads him to the bed, settling him among the many blankets before he turns on Steven Universe. He chooses the episode where Lapis is introduced, knowing it's one of Virgil's favorites. When he turns back, he sees Virgil reaching out for him, and his smile can't help but widen.

"I'm coming," he murmurs. Virgil is pliant and warm against him and Deceit rearranges himself around his boyfriend, planting soft kisses to the top of Virgil's head.

"Thanks, Dee," Virgil mumbles, sleepy now that the panic has departed. He's described it before as running a marathon with weights tied round his ankles, and Deceit believes him. "You're the best."

"I believe that is you," Deceit says, booping Virgil's nose and surprising a giggle out of him.

"It's definitely you," Virgil insists, twisting a little in Deceit's arms so he can look up into Deceit's face. 

And then he boops Deceit on the nose, making him blep in surprise.

"You did a blep!" Virgil crows, giggling. "I saw you!"

"You're lucky you hate being tickled," Deceit grumbles. "Or I'd tickle you mercilessly right now."

"Yeah, well," Virgil says, looking smug. "You know you love me."

"Of course I do," Deceit says, kissing the tip of Virgil's nose. "Always."


End file.
